Crash the Swordmaster Chronicles
by crashzilla09
Summary: What happens when my OC, Zak, the Ninja Bandicoot comes face to face with the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five? First story of my possible chronicle series of Crash the Swordmaster. Rated M for some blood.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ok, so this is part of my Crash the Swordmaster series. It's sort of like a chronicles to explain different point of views before the whole thing began. I might make more of these depending on the feedback. So, what happens when Zak, the Ninja Bandicoot meets Po, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five? Well, read to find out. I own nothing, but my OC.

It's a normal night at the Vally of Peace. Everyone is sleeping a peaceful sleep.

Then on top of a hill, lightning strikes the top and a figure is seen with smoke in the air. As the smoke slowly cleared, it's revealed that the figure has two samurai swords on it's back, in a black ninja suit with a red "Z" on the right side of the vest and white eyes with no pupils. The figure stands to reveal it's Zak, the Ninja Bandicoot.

Zak jumps onto a tree and looks inside a window, looking at two adult geese. Then as he was looking at them, he had a flashback.

In the flashback, Zak is seen bowing to a figure.

"Zak. You must kill the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five in order to prove yourself worthy" the figure said.

The figure got out a picture of a goose family and handed it to Zak.

"Kill this family first, but not the kid. He likes one of the Furious Five. He'll want to be with them. So, once he's on his way, follow him. And when you can kill everyone, even the kid if you have to. Good luck" the figure said.

Back in reality, Zak jumped in the window and landed without making a sound. He then quietly approaches the adults. He then got two of his swords out and stabbed them both, making blood splatter on the walls.

Then he heard a voice.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a little child asked.

Zak thought quickly and jumped out the window and jumped onto the roof.

Then the child opened the door and is shocked by the sight he saw. The poor child then screamed in terror at the scarring sight.

The next day, at the Jade Palace, Po and the Furious Five were training while Master Shifu observes. Then Zeng came knocking at the door.

Shifu answered and everyone lined up.

"What is it Zeng?" Shifu asked.

"Well.. you remember Zan, right? The little goose child?" Zeng asked.

"Of course" Shifu asked.

"Well.. his family was killed last night" Zeng said in a sad tone.

Tigress had a shocked look on her face.

"What happened to them?" Shifu asked.

"Nobody really knows. Whoever it was just came, killed them and left" Zeng said.

"Hmm. Where is he now?" Shifu asked.

"He requested to be taken here, because he feels safer with Tigress" Zeng said.

"Hmm. Normally this wouldn't be acceptable, but since he already met Tigress I guess it will be ok" Shifu said.

"Zan's coming here?" Tigress said excited.

Everyone stared at her. Tigress realized everyone was staring and she cleared her throat.

"I mean... I'll take good care of him" Tigress said in a more calming way.

"Very well. He'll be here shortly, but for now, we must continue training" Shifu said.

"Actually that won't be necessary" Zeng said.

"Why not?" Shifu asked.

"Because he's already here" Zeng said as he pointed to the cart that was pulling him.

Zan then got out of the cart.

"Tigress!" Zan shouted.

"Zan!" Tigress shouted back.

They ran towards each other and hugged.

Zak is seen in the shadows watching it all. He felt a little emotion developing from this. He never saw so much care. All he knew was how to be a good fighter and how to honor a worthy opponent. But, even with all of this care, he still knows that they will have to die.

Later on, we see Tigress playing Chinese Checkers with Zan.

"Thanks for letting me stay Tigress" Zan said.

"Of course. You can stay for as long as you like" Tigress said.

"What if I want to stay forever?" Zan asked.

Tigress was shocked by this.

"Um.. I... I don't know about that. We'll have to see, okay?" Tigress asked.

"Ok" Zan said.

Later that night Tigress was getting ready to put Zan to bed.

"Tigress?" Zan asked.

"Yes, Zan?" Tigress asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared that big bad man might get me" Zan said.

"Don't worry. The big bad man won't get you" Tigress said about to leave.

"Tigress.. please" Zan begged.

Tigress looked at Zan and sighed.

"Ok. Just for tonight" Tigress said.

"Thank you, Tigress" Zan said hugging her.

Tigress smiled a little.

She then got his bed all ready to sleep in. Tigress then tucked Zan in and got in her bed.

"Tigress?" Zan asked.

"Yes?" Tigress asked back.

"Can I call you momma?" Zan asked.

Tigress was a little surprised by this, but she figured that since she is the closest thing he now has for a mother, why not?

"Sure" Tigress said.

"Goodnight.. momma" Zan said as he yawned.

"Goodnight Zan" Tigress said.

A/N: Well, what do you think so far? If you want to see a little typo... sorry.. TiPo action, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing, but my OC.

Morning came and Tigress wakes up. She looks over to Zan's bed, but doesn't find him there.

"Zan?" Tigress asked, but there was no answer.

Tigress then ran into the kitchen and found Zan with Po, Crane and Viper.

"Oh there you are Zan. I was worried for a second" Tigress said as she hugged Zan.

"So.. has anybody seen Mantis or Monkey lately?" Crane asked.

"I haven't seen them all morning" Viper said.

"They're probably training or something" Po said.

"Before breakfast? That doesn't sound like them to me" Tigress said.

Tigress then decided to look in their rooms.

Tigress opened Mantis' door and didn't find anything. She then stepped in some sticky fluid. She looks around and finally spots Mantis. But he was dead. He was cut in half and his blood was pouring out of his body.

Tigress was shocked to see this. She then hurried to see what happened to Monkey.

She opens the door and finds Monkey with holes in his chest and his blood all over the place.

She stared in horror at the sight.

Then Monkey started coughing.

"Monkey?" Tigress asked walking a little closer.

"Beware... of ninja" Monkey said with his dying breath.

Monkey then died.

Tigress sighed at the loss of her comrade.

Later on, everyone is gathered in the Hall of Heros.

"This could be serious. Either someone from Japan doesn't like us or this is a rogue ninja" Shifu said as he paced.

"But why would anybody want to kill us? I mean.. we are awesome! Who doesn't love us?" Po asked.

"Apparently this ninja. But whoever he or she is.. this ninja will pay for killing Mantis and Monkey" Shifu said.

"Yeah. Don't mess with the Five.. or you'll get the thunder!" Po said.

"Ok. These times call for desperate measures. Viper, Crane keep an eye on each other. Po help Tigress watch over Zan" Shifu said.

"Yay! I got a daddy!" Zan said.

"With respect master.." Tigress was saying then was interrupted.

"Tigress, you need help to watch over the child and Po is good with kids. So I trust that he'll help you out. And this will happen like it or not. Are we clear?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, Master Shifu" Tigress said.

"Ok. Good luck to all of you" Shifu said.

They all bowed.

Then as time went by, it's late and everyone was just going to bed.

Po was walking with Tigress who's carrying Zan to her room.

"Hey Tigress?" Po asked.

"Yeah?" Tigress asked.

"Should I sleep in your room? You know.. in case if that ninja comes again" Po said a little shyly.

"I think I can handle it Po. Just go to your room and we'll see what happens in the morning" Tigress said.

Tigress then closed the door.

"If that ninja kills me you'll be sorry" Po said.

Po then starts walking to his room when he heard some talking coming from Crane's room.

Po slightly opens the door and spots Crane with Viper. And they were.. kissing? Yep, turns out they developed some strong connection while they were together.

"Viper and Crane? As a couple? Awesome! Kind of weird.. but still awesome! I so wish Tigress would allow me to be with her!" Po whispered to himself.

"Did you hear something?" Viper asked Crane.

Po then shuts the door before they spotted him. He then tiptoes to his room. He then opened the door and got ready for bed.

Then on the ceiling, we see Zak getting ready to strike at the right moment.

Once Po went to sleep, Zak hopped down without making a sound. He then got his swords out and was prepared to stab the panda to death.

Po then turned over and suddenly spots him.

Zak then tried to stab him, but Po puts up his paws causing the swords to cut his paws, but not his body.

Then Po punched him and Zak stepped a few feet back. Then Po tried to punch again, but it went through a wall.

And as they were fighting everyone was getting up to know what the racket was all about. Then they see Po getting tossed out of his own room and landed on the floor out cold and beaten up.

"Po!" Tigress shouted.

Then the ninja went into Crane's room and fought him and Viper. Zak then manages to stab Crane.

"Crane! No!" Viper yelled.

Then Zak stabbed her too.

"Crane! Viper!" Tigress yelled.

Then Zak busted the door open and was prepared to attack Tigress. Then Shifu came and kicked Zak. Zak flew back so hard his swords slipped out of his hands and he tripped over Po, hitting a wall.

"Get Zan and get out of here!" Shifu yelled.

"But master.." Tigress said but was interrupted again.

"That's an order! Go now! And take Po too. He's still alive" Shifu said.

Zak then got up and started running after him. Then they collided and started to fight. And while they were fighting, Shifu managed to throw Po at Tigress.

Tigress caught Po and started running. She then stopped at the Hall of Heros and decided that she'll go back to help Shifu. So, she left the injured Po and Zan at the Hall of Heros and headed back.

"Momma.." Zan said quietly.

Tigress is seen running, then she heard a yell coming from where she was going. She then hurried as fast as she could. Then she spots Shifu, but he was cut up badly. Blood was everywhere and his cuts were deep. There was no way he could've survived it.

Tigress felt a tug on her heart. It's like.. she could almost feel.

She then realized there's nothing she can do for Shifu now. Then she started running back.

When she arrived back at the hall of Heros, Zan and Po were still there and still alive. She now knows that Po and Zan are all that she has left now. So she grabbed them both and continued running.

After a while of running, she finally found a good resting spot.

She sets down Zan and Po. She turns to Po and examines his wounds.

He looked pretty bad. But he can survive if his wounds were treated properly. Tigress thought on what she should do. She then ripped off some threads of her pants and the bottom of her shirt to tie over his open wounds.

Po then wakes up groaning.

"What happened? Where's that ninja?" Po asked.

"The ninja is gone for now. But we need to keep an eye out for him" Tigress said.

"Yay! daddy's ok!" Zan said jumping on Po hugging him.

Po grunted in pain.

"I'm.. glad.. to see you too" Po said in pain.

Po then noticed that Tigress' clothes were torn.

"Hey, what happened to your clothes, Tigress?" Po asked.

"I tore them to cover your wounds. You are in pretty bad shape, but not in a life threatening way.. yet" Tigress said.

"Yet?" Po asked.

"I'm not sure how bad you wounds truly are.. but all I know is that you need treatment. And we'll head on our way after a good night sleep" Tigress said.

"Tigress.. what happened to the others? Shifu? Crane? Viper?" Po asked.

Tigress just lower her head and shook it slowly.

Po knew that wasn't a good sign. So he widened his eyes and lowered his head in depression.

"Poor Crane and Viper.. not being able to be together" Po said in a sad tone.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, when I was going to my room I saw Crane and Viper make out. It was kind of cool" Po said.

Tigress was a little shocked by this. Does it take a day of being together as friends to be more than friends? Then again the five of them have been doing Kung Fu with each other for a long time, so it could've been anything.

"Tigress... do you think.. we'll be able to be like that one day? You know... be a couple?" Po asked.

Tigress was shocked again. But she knew what he needs most is rest.

"You need rest Po. We'll talk about this another time" Tigress said.

"Can I sleep with both of you tonight?" Zan asked.

Tigress thought for a moment. She wanted to say no, but how can she say no to the only child that ever liked her? So, once more.. she thought.. why not?

So she lied next to Po and Zan got snuggled in between them.

Tigress actually felt a little something. Like she was with a family. It's the first she felt like she was with a family. Even though their lives are threatened by a ninja bandicoot.

Zak watches from above a tree and looks down upon them. He looks at the three of them and finds himself actually having second thoughts. But also, another thought came to mind.. the Hero Slayer. If the Hero Slayer would kill them, they would suffer more than by his hand. So he decided to remain in the tree and make up his mind. Have them suffer to death or die quickly. Either way, they'll die. But which would be the right choice?

A/N: Well, let me know what you think and stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing, but my OC.

The next day came and Tigress is walking while guiding Po who's injured and Zan walking close by.

They made it to the hospital and get Po into a room and prepared to be examined.

As the hours passed, Tigress stands outside of the room Po was in as he was being examined, waiting to hear the results of Po's condition. And Zan is sitting on a chair.

"Momma.. is daddy going to be ok?" Zan asked.

Tigress looked at him and sighed.

"I hope so" Tigress said with a worried look.

Then the doctor came out of the room.

"How is he doctor?" Tigress asked.

"Looks like he won't be able to move for a while.. but he'll live. He'll need to rest hear for a while until he's able to get back on his feet" the doctor said.

Tigress looked in the room and sees Po with a bunch of bandages on and is asleep.

"Can we see him?" Tigress asked.

"Sure, but just so you know, we had to numb his senses to put the bandages on. So don't be alarmed if he doesn't respond" the doctor said.

"Ok" Tigress said.

Then the doctor walked away and Tigress walked into the room with Zan.

"Daddy looks like a mummy" Zan said.

"This is how some wounds are healed" Tigress said.

"I wish he was awake" Zan said.

"He will soon, but not today. Daddy's been through a lot" Tigress said.

"Oh" Zan said.

"Zan.. can you stay out in the other room for a while? I have a few things I want to say to daddy" Tigress said.

"You can tell him while I'm here" Zan said.

Tigress smiled.

"This is something mommy has to do alone" Tigress said.

"Oh.. ok" Zan said.

Zan leaves to the other room, leaving Tigress alone with Po. Tigress took a breath of air because what she's about to say won't be easy to get out. This was a whole new state on what she's feeling now. So, she thought through really hard and took another breath.

"Po.. as hardcore as I want to be.. I can't help but think I might have a soft spot as well. It's mainly for Zan.. but I can't help but feel the same way about you. We have a similar past, we've been through a lot. Like when we faced Shen, when you stuffed your face with bean buns.. we have a lot of good and bad memories. But I do care about you, Po. You and Zan are all I have left. You might always have your dad.. but you also have me and Zan. Maybe... maybe we can... possibly.. be more than friends.. but I still fear on what happens if we did" Tigress said with a sigh.

"I guess only time will tell" Tigress said as she gently touched his cheek.

Tigress then left the room.

Outside, we see Zak watching from the bushes.

Back inside, Tigress went up to the doctor.

"Doctor?" Tigress asked.

"Yes?" the doctor asked.

"Can me and Zan stay for the night? We really have nowhere else to go" Tigress asked.

"Sure. But be sure that he'll rest and not be harmed" the doctor said.

"I'll guard him with my life" Tigress vowed.

"Good. Your husband will be happy to know you're looking after him" the doctor said as he walked off.

"But he..." Tigress was saying then she sighed.

As time went by, it's night time, it's raining and everyone is asleep.

Zak peeks inside from the window and examines the room. He finds Tigress and Zan sleeping on the floor. Zak then jumped into the room without making a sound and stares at Tigress and Zan. He then turned his attention to Po. He got closer to the Dragon Warrior and pulled out one of his swords. Then as he was about to strike lightning strikes and makes Tigress and Zan wake up.

Tigress spots Zak and threw him into a wall.

"You are not going to hurt or kill him you understand me?" Tigress said.

Zak then got up and took out his other sword. Then got into a fighting position.

"Have it your way" Tigress said getting ready to fight for Po.

They stared while lighting strikes again. Then Zak lunges forward and attempts to kick Tigress, but Tigress grabbed it and threw him to the ground. Zak then tripped Tigress over and was about to strike her. Then Tigress grabbed one of the swords and made it stick to the ceiling and got back up. Zak then attempted to slash at her, but she grabbed the other sword and stuck it into a wall. Zak was now without weapons. Although he has his darts, he usually uses it for hunting down an unsuspecting pray.

So the two went fist to fist. As they were fighting.

"Get him momma! Show him who's boss!" Zan yelled.

Zak then hit a few nerves on Tigress and knocked her down. Then he jumped and grabbed his sword in the wall. He then jumped again and got his other sword from the ceiling.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked.

Zak then slashed at a wall. When he was done it said "ZAK".

"Zak?" Tigress asked.

Zak then got ready to attack. As he was attacking, another lightning strike happened. The lighting strike was so loud nothing, but the sound of thunder was heard.

A/N: Well, here's the end of this chronicles. Find out what happened, keep a lookout for future postings of Crash the Swordmaster. If you want to see more of these chronicles, let me know. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
